


Hot Mess

by nitohkousuke



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Alpha!Medic, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Is it pegging if it's actually Medic's dick?, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Omega!Heart, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-22 23:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitohkousuke/pseuds/nitohkousuke
Summary: It takes an embarrassing amount of her strength to find words to talk to Heart-sama. That isn't completely surprising. Sometimes, she really is enraptured by him. This is different.  “Heart-sama...would you like my assistance?” Medic can't help the way her voice purrs. At least, she has enough strength to refrain from the way she wants to touch him, to make him make those sounds he was earlier.“That would be delightful, my ever so lovely Medic.”Heart is in heat and Medic helps him deal with it.





	Hot Mess

**Author's Note:**

> I have wanted to write this for forever, but I was possessed today with a desperation to write this so here it is.

Something smells...amazing. Medic closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. It's like fire and smoke and charred woods and it sends every single one of hers senses on alert. How can something be so calming and yet so absolutely maddening? She finds herself walking in that direction, which she supposes is lucky its where she's heading. After all, she is reporting to Heart-sama, and she would never ever be late to report to him.

The scent actually is so close to what she expects Heart-sama to smell like. Heart-sama's smell is quieter. It's more like a smoldering fire that threatens to wrap around her and less like a blazing wildfire she finds herself trapped by. It's nothing like the clean, chemical smell Brain seems to emit. A smell that neither soothes her nor aggravates her. She's noticed some of the Roidmudes have scents that make her blood boil. Things that clash.

Brain's reports say it's an effect of copying the humans. Heart-sama finds it fascinating, and really, Medic doesn't have a strong opinion either way. She can't seem to connect the dots. Her human pisses her off just being near her, but they smell nothing alike. Likewise, Heart-sama's human is the same sort of soothing, but it's metallic and dirt.

It's something related to relationships and mating. Apparently, their creators had put that ability in them, unable to create creatures that didn't have that aspect necessary to function in society.

Her thoughts momentarily distract her on her way to report. Only momentarily. As she gets closer, she can feel her ability to string thoughts get ever so slightly worse. The smell gets stronger and desperate.

Knocking on the door first, Medic pushes the door open, both curious and nervous as to why the room practically assaulted her senses. “Heart-sa....ma”

On the couch of their latest hangout was their great leader sprawled out on the couch, head tilted back, face flushed, jacket open, and his hand down his pants. Soft pants came from him as he continued to touch himself. Lightning shot through her. Whether it was these strange human copied senses, her greatest fantasy brought to life, or her need to please Heart-sama, she really wasn't sure, but she rushed to his side.

“Medic...” Heart-sama opened his eyes, giving her a soft smile. His eyes had the slightest glaze to them, but there was still clarity there. “I apologize to be in such a state.” He removed his hand, before taking a breath. “Please, tell me how is the latest of our brethren. Doing well I hope. The humans have not taken another from us I hope...”

“He...is...doing well.” It takes an embarrassing amount of her strength to find words to talk to Heart-sama. That isn't completely surprising. Sometimes, she really is enraptured by him. This is different. “Heart-sama...would you like my assistance?” Medic can't help the way her voice purrs. At least, she has enough strength to refrain from the way she wants to touch him, to make him make those sounds he was earlier.

“That would be delightful, my ever so lovely Medic.” Heart-sama reaches out to touch her cheek softly. “I know you know exactly how to treat me. I am in your ever so capable hands.” Moving to take her hand to leave a kiss on her palm before nuzzling his face against it, Heart-sama knows exactly how to light a fire in her. Well, it was lit the second she entered the building, all he's really doing is adding gasoline.

This is far from the first time they've done this. The first time, she was hesitant even if every instinct in her screamed to make him hers. Heart-sama was her glorious leader. Her sun. Her universe. She always submitted, always did what he wanted. Like this however? He was hers to claim. To dominate. To mark.

“As you wish, Heart-sama.” Just like that, a switch is flipped in her. Immediately, she climbs the couch, which is thankfully one of the bigger ones, and straddles Heart-sama. Leaning down, she grinds herself against him, digging her hands into his hair to pull him into a rough kiss. Heart-sama kisses back just as rough, teeth gnashing against teeth. She can taste blood and with that she arches, pressing herself roughly against him.

Heart-sama lets out a gasp into the kiss, moving one hand to cup Medic's face, fingers threading into her hair, roughly pulling it out of the braids. Her hat falls to the floor as her hair falls to her shoulders. The other hand quickly goes to undo the buttons on her dress. Leaning into his touch, Medic helps him get her clothes off as fast as they can. Meanwhile, she raises her hips, which earns a soft sound of protest. It's quickly replaced with a hiss as she uses two of her tentacles to lift Heart-sama's hips up and rip his pants and underwear down to his ankles.

“You're an angel...” Heart-sama says breathless as she pulls away, practically preening. His lips are swollen and bruised, and she can practically see her teeth marks in them. That sight sends a jolt through her, as she uses one of her tentacles to undo the clasp on her bra. Heart-sama has never managed to remove one without destroying it, and as much as their disguises are holograms, this is an actual bra and she's very fond of it.

Immediately, Heart-sama's hands find themselves on her breasts. His thumbs press hard against her nipples, dragging the nail again them. Medic rewards him by grinding herself hard against him again. This in turn rewards her with Heart-sama's other fingers digging into her. They'll leave bruises tomorrow on her human form, not that she cares. The rougher they are, the more she enjoys this.

“You're so wonderful, Heart-sama.” She purrs, as she leans down, to trap Heart-sama's hands between his chest and hers. Her teeth graze against the spot on his neck that smells so strongly of her that her head spins. Heart-sama lets out something that's like a growl and a groan, and digs his nails even rougher into her. Grabbing his hair even rougher and yanking his head to the side, Medic nips at the spot before lapping at the blood. “So wonderful...I live for you, Heart-sama.” Medic purrs as one of the tentacles, prods at Heart-sama's entrance, thinning itself out as it presses inside.

Heart-sama smashes his head backwards with a loud growl, as he lifts his hips to both press himself against Medic and try to get more of her tentacle inside of him. It's not hard really. Heart-sama is wet. There's more than enough slick, and really it leaves her wondering how long he's been here like this. Her heart twists at that to know that someone as wonderful as he is was laying her needy and uncomfortable.

“I love you...” She mouths against his skin as she kisses down his throat and leaves hickeys across his collarbones. No one will see them later because of his jacket, and a part of her curses that no one will see her mark of possession. At least, he will smell of her for a day or two. Everyone will know exactly who was buried deep inside of him. They will know who made their ever so perfect leader cry out in ecstasy. That thought alone sends a shock down her spine, making her toes curl.

“...love you as well, my angel...” Heart manages to get out before Medic thickens the tentacle inside without any warning. It's exactly the way he likes it. Full of surprises and no holding back. She can't help but pull back and smile proudly as she watches the way his eyes shut tight. His skin is wet with sweat, the red rosy color is a much darker color now. It's all because of her. This is all signs that she's pleasing him.

Another tentacle enters him as she takes one hand and wraps it around the both of them after covering it in his slick. Heart-sama lets out a shaken pant as he practically bucks in response, to which she uses her other hand to push him down, dragging her nail down his chest as he settles ever so slightly.

His hand slide down to her hips as his eyes open ever so slightly. The look of adoration mixed with nearly feral need makes her breath catch in her throat. “Medic...” His fingers dig into her hips roughly.

“Of course, Heart-sama.” Her tentacles slide out of him fast, and she shifts herself to line herself up with his entrance. “Anything for you” is all she says before sliding into him hard all the way. Heart lets out a cry as he digs his nails into her hips, drawing blood and pushing her as deep as she can go inside him. She slides out slightly, pushing against his grip that only goes ever so slightly slack because he knows exactly what happens next.

Grabbing his sides to steady herself, wrapping one tentacle around his length, Medic arcs her back looking at down at Heart-sama as she then proceeds to pound mercilessly into him. Her one tentacles pumps him in rhythm to her thrusts, wet with his slick, as another swirls the tip. Heart cries and growls, and Medic can physically feel his body heat up as she goes faster and faster. Her nails dig into his sides, leaving marks that should become welts later on his human form.

There's something obscene about the wet, slapping sounds of skin against skin mixed with Heart-sama's growl of her name and her cry of his, of the way her scent mingles with his and the thick scent of sex, of the way Heart-sama's face is flush with desire and need. Most of all, it practically sets her off alone to know that this is all because of her. She is the one to please him like this. She is the one that gets this from him.

Practically seeing stars, Medic presses as hard as she can and feels herself knot. That happens to be the exact moment that Heart-sama comes all of her tentacles stomach and the space between her breasts. She's not surprised because Heart-sama has always been explosive, but it will be a pain to clean later. The thought is quickly pushed to the side as she leans down to smash her lips against his, her hands coming to tangle themselves in his hair as his come to thread through hers. The kiss is just as rough as it was earlier with a little more blood and 'I love yous' spoken every time one parts for air.

Eventually, Medic runs out of steam and plops on top of Heart, burying her face in the crook of his neck so that all she can smell is his strong scent. It's far more muted now, less wild fire and more smoldering ashes mixed with the roses smell she knows is her own. Medic can't help but giggle ever so quietly against his skin as Heart nuzzles lazily into the side of her neck. She can feel the tender smile on his face.

Later when her knot shrinks, Brain will knock on the door, holding towels and some water with a dark pink on his cheeks, and he'll practically faint when Heart asks if he is also experience this human thing called heat.

Heat? Medic rather likes whatever that is, if it means she can please him like this.


End file.
